Kingdom Hearts: A Mother's Day Special
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Rose wants to do something special for her mother for Mother's Day. What can possibly go wrong here?
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Rose was sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what to draw for her mother as she looked around to see her friends giving them something nice for their mothers.

Nan gave Xarina a Splatoon-shaped flower that he made with a Splatoon shaped card, Tristina gave Aria a heart shaped box with chocolate, Flare and Hina made flowers for Kairi and Namine, while Hina also carved a Danmaku-shaped rose for her mistress, much to Marisa's enjoyment, Kai and the Unversed helped make a card for Xion, Maria gave blue tulips for Aqua, Julia made Sarah a heart-shaped bracelet.

She then thought of the Future Kids as Vito and Paolo just gave their mothers Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers, Souji used his electricity to make a lightning-shaped flower (With the help of Laxus, Thor and Nora), Icarus planted flowers for Viridi, , Hikari made a fiery version of a sunflower for Mokou, Reiji and Youske made a mechanical one for Kaguya and Nitori… and if Samus were here, Abigail would make something for her.

Iris and Horus went back to their version of Skyworld to hang out with their mother for the day, Light captured a Luvdisc and gave it to Rosa, Mai and Makoto made a flower out of C-4, much to Minene's delight…and then they blew it up and there was smoke in the shape of a flower, much to their delight. Hathor made a necklace for Ai, Yui made a sword for Asuna…

Hell, her big brother was busy cooking breakfast with her daddy while Sabrina was taking a shower. What did she have? Just a piece of paper and a crayon. She made a picture last year… surely she wanted to make something special for her mommy!

But what to do?

She looked at all the flowers that were given to the mothers and had an idea. She'll give flowers to her… and what better way than to give her than her favorite flowers? Heck, she could buy a vase while she's at it!

….Wait, what was her favorite flower again?

Rose sweatdropped at this and then had an idea. Surely, her daddy might know!

She took off to the kitchen and saw Riku setting things up for Sabrina to eat after she was done with her shower. "Daddy!"

"Hmm?" Riku looked over to see his little girl. "What is it, sweetheart?" He asked.

"What are mommy's favorite flowers?"

"Her favorite flowers…" Riku rubbed his chin and then remembered. "Spring Blue Flowers. She loves them the best."

"Thank you, daddy!" Rose smiled and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek and running out of the kitchen, nearly slamming into Ruby in the process…and then she stopped running as a thought entered her mind.

What the heck is a Spring Blue Flower and what does it look like?

She quickly took off to the computer room where she spotted Julia playing Team Fortress 2 with Nan watching her as she climbed on a chair and turned on the computer…then realizing she's a bit too small so she transformed into Fierce Deity Heart and started Googling what a Spring Blue Flower looked like.

She then spotted what it looked like and recalled seeing them on the lone island of Destiny Islands where she used to play with Sabrina, Isaac and Riku. So she made a portal and quickly ran in, closing it behind her and turning back to normal.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Rose ran straight to the island and stopped short, looking at the water in front of her and reminded herself to have someone teach her how to swim, so she went into her CPU Candidate form and flew to the island as she landed, looking around for the flowers and kept looking until she found some under a palm tree.

 _"These are my favorite flowers… man; I wish they'd have some at the flower shop. They're just so pretty to look at."_ Sabrina's words echoed in her mind as she carefully picked them up and gently put them in their pocket.

Next thing to do was buy a vase so she flew back over to the other island and started running while going back to her human form as she went into the flower shop and looked at all the vases. She saw the perfect one… and then saw the price.

2000 freaking munny for that vase?!

Rose sweatdropped and then recalled that Heartless occasionally carried munny on them, so she went out to take out some Heartless.

 _About an hour later…_

She used Zantetsuken on a Dark Ball and it dropped some munny and then she picked it up, counting what she had.

Ten munny.

This was going to take forever!

She then had a thought.

Would Twilight Town be a little cheaper than Destiny Islands?

Curiously, she made a portal and went to Twilight Town out of curiosity.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

She walked around Twilight Town, looking around for the flower shop, looking confused and then she found Olette walking around town. "Hey, miss!" Rose ran over to her as Olette turned around and saw her.

"Oh! You're Sabrina's little girl, aren't you?"

"I am!" Rose smiled.

"Well, aren't you just a little cutie?"

"Thanks!" She giggled. "Hey, do you know where the flower shop is around in this world?"

"I sure do! I'll take you over there." Olette said as the two walked together as the two talked, as she's moved that Rose was going through all of this trouble to make her mother happy.

It was then they reached the flower shop…where they saw Fuu and Vivi just standing there. "Fuu? Vivi? What's going on?" Olette asked.

"You… don't want to know." Fuu replied, as they heard a crash in the shop as they looked in to see Seifer and Rai making a mess of things.

"5000 FREAKING MUNNY FOR A VASE?! THAT'S A RIP OFF! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO RIP OFF PEOPLE!" Seifer yelled.

"Yeah, ripping people off is so low, y'know?!" Rai asked as the two were basically two bulls in a china ship as the owner was desperately trying to get the two to stop while the others sweatdropped.

"Is there another one in town?" Rose hoped.

"No… this is the only one, unfortunately." Fuu sighed.

Rose's heart sank… but then thought of something.

Surely… the Mushroom Kingdom ought to have something, right?

"Thanks for helping, Olette!" Rose said, opening up a portal and then ran in, closing it before Olette had a chance to say 'You're welcome'.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Rose came out and spotted a Flower shop just a little ways away and she walked in, seeing all the various vases in the area until she found the perfect one. An ocean blue vase, with grass and mountains on them, with clouds to boot!

Her eyes lit up and looked to see how much it cost.

Only 150 coins!

She then looked at a sign that said "We don't take munny, it's a nightmare to count for us anyway. Same goes for rupees."

"You're no fun." Rose sighed before grinning. "Well, time to get me some coins… Mario style!" She exclaimed and ran out, going into her CPU Candidate form and took off to the Mushroom Fields.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Retro Land (Super Mario 3D Land)**

She saw a lot of bricks and ? blocks in front of her as she quickly summoned her Keyblade and went to work as she destroyed the bricks that contained five coins, hit her fist in the ? blocks and got several coins as she flew up and collected the airborne coins.

She then saw coins in a straight line and a Koopa minding his own business and then she jumped on him and then kicked him as the coins were collected and then a 1-Up showed up in the palm of her hands as she looked at it and tossed it to the side.

She then proceeded to go into a warp pipe that led her that had a button as she curiously pressed it and blue coins were present as she ran over and collected them when more showed up as she collected them, and then even more showed up and collected all of them, and then there was random applause after she collected them, as she turned around, wondering where it came from before exiting the Warp Pipe.

She then saw a sign that read "Do not enter lest you lose your mind!" it read as she curiously looked on and saw another sign that said "These Toad children always create the hardest levels. Its hell when one of Bowser's minions grabs a hold of the controls… and don't get me started when Bowser grabs a hold of it!"

Then, she saw another sign. "May the Mushroom Gods have mercy on your soul if Ross Koopa gets a hold of the controls..."

Silver Sister raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and proceeding to look for more coins as she found a ? block as she jumped up and used her fist… until it fell on her as she screamed and ran around to pry it off, while screaming her lungs out, unaware that she was getting a lot of coins until she slammed into a wall, causing it to crack and break.

"What was that all about?" She wondered and then another 1-up landed on her hands as she threw it to the side and realized she has enough coins as she took off back to the flower shop, turning back into her human form.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Toad Town**

Rose picked the vase up and paid for it with coins. "Have a nice day!" The owner waved her goodbye as she started walking outside, looking at the vase lovingly as she put the flowers in it.

"Mommy is going to love this!" She giggled and walked over to the door, happily humming to herself, giggling in the process, so happy that she paid for it.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, her foot hit a rock embedded in the ground and she tripped, landing on the ground while the vase went flying as she could only watch in horror in a slow-motion moment... and it shattered when it hit the ground.

"NO!" Rose screamed as she ran over to it and picked it up, looking at what remained of the vase as she tried to piece it back together... but it was no use.

It was ruined.

She pictured the disappointed sadness on her mother's face, her heart breaking just thinking about it as she started crying.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." A voice said as she turned to see Sabrina walking over to her.

 **BGM: Here With You (Future Diary)**

"M-Mommy…" She sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" Sabrina asked with concern in her voice.

"I-It's…" Rose looked at her and started crying loudly. "I…I wanted to give you flowers and a vase… so I went to Destiny Islands to give you your favorite flowers… and then I went to go looking for a vase there… and Twilight Town… and then here… I grabbed a lot of coins and…and…" She sniffed. "When I got them… I paid for the vase and… I-I tripped over a rock. M-my present… f-for you i-is ruined…!" She cried.

"Ruined?" Sabrina asked, looking at the destroyed vase and the possibly ruined flowers as well. She put her hand over her heart, as a tear ran down her cheek, touched that Rose went to all of that trouble to make her day special for Mother's Day, forming a smile as she wiped her tears away.

Sabrina gently fell on her knees. "Come here." She said in a comforting voice, opening her arms as Rose immediately hugged her, crying her eyes out on her chest.

"I-I-I'm so sorry…!" She cried. "I wanted to make you happy and… it's ruined…!"

"I don't care if it's ruined…" Sabrina said, looking in her eyes. "All I care about… is what the thought counts. You tried your hardest to make me happy for Mother's Day… I couldn't be any happier."

"M-mommy…!" Rose cried.

"Shhh… it's okay." She said quietly, stroking her hair and then smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, I know something that'll cheer you up." She said and then took her hand, walking over to the Ice Cream Shop where Sabrina bought some Ice cream for the two of them and sat down together, eating ice cream as Rose seemed a little happier, but still sad.

Sabrina smiled. "Tell you what? When we get back to the Citadel… you can draw me a picture of the vase and the flowers. It'll make me very happy."

Rose smiled at this. "Sure!" She said as she hugged her mother and hugged her back. "I love you, mommy!"

"I love you too." Sabrina said, smiling as she looked out the window, looking at the destroyed vase and the flowers lying on the ground as no one was bothering picking it up and looked at her daughter who was happily eating her ice cream. _Poor thing…_ She thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night, in the Citadel…_

Sabrina was looking at the beautiful picture that Rose made for her, also touched that she wrote 'happy mother's day' on it all by herself. Still, she couldn't help but think about that vase that Rose bought for her.

She walked over to Rose's room and saw that she was asleep as she slowly closed the door and then saw everyone turning in for the night… well, except for Alex.

Sabrina made a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom and ran in where it was night, listening to the cricket's chirping as she saw the broken vase and flowers still lying there, surprised that no one bothered to pick it up.

She then pulled out a bag and carefully picked up the pieces, putting the flowers in last and walking back into the portal and closed it.

"She went to all of this trouble… so I should do the same." She said and grabbed some glue and then filled a glass of water and put the flowers in it, then putting it down on the table where she went right to work on it.

The only problem was… fixing the vase was a lot more difficult than she thought. She looked at the picture that Rose made to see how it was done, as she tried to glue it on, but it was turning out to be more frustratingly difficult than she thought.

It was at this point where Pyrrha walked by to go to bed and noticed what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm trying to fix this vase." Sabrina replied and told her what Rose went through.

"I wondered where she was…" Pyrrha mused. "Do you want me to help? I can use my polarity to help you fix it."

"Sure." She nodded as the two worked together as Pyrrha picked up a piece, Sabrina glued it and put it back into place.

It was trial and error and it basically took all night, but the two were hard at work, not caring how sleepy they were getting until finally… it was glued back together as they let it dry until it was completely dry.

Then, they decided to test it out by putting water in the vase… and it wasn't even coming out at all. They both smiled and they put the vase down and then put the flowers in it. "Perfect!" Sabrina grinned. "Thanks, Pyrr…ha…?" She looked at Pyrrha who just passed out on the chair as she giggled at this and then ran over to get a sticky note and then gently placed it on the vase before going to her room and crashing on the bed with her husband.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha…" Ruby poked the sleeping Pyrrha. "Pyrrha!"

"Mmm…" Pyrrha groaned, still sleeping.

"Has she been awake all night?" Weiss wondered as a little ways from them, Rose was looking at the vase in front of her with a note on it.

"Thank you – Mom"

Rose smiled, a tear running down her cheek as her Mother's Day gift was a success after all…even though it crashed and burned yesterday.

She quickly walked over to her mother's room and opened the door, seeing her fast asleep as she climbed onto bed, gently shaking her but it was to no avail as she giggled at this. "Thank you, mommy." She said, kissing her on the check. "I love you." She whispered before hopping off the bed and closing the door.

Sabrina had felt the kiss on her cheek and softly smiled as she slept.

She was glad that she made her daughter happy.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
